


Blood still stains when the sheets are washed.

by ChiakiNanamemes



Category: Yandere Simulator (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Death, F/F, Murder, basically what you'd expect from Yan-chan
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-15
Updated: 2017-05-15
Packaged: 2018-11-01 06:02:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,585
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10915794
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChiakiNanamemes/pseuds/ChiakiNanamemes
Summary: An AU in which Yandere-chan isn't obsessed with our beloved Senpai, but is infact obsessed with Kokona. RIP Saki 2k17





	Blood still stains when the sheets are washed.

**Author's Note:**

> Idk why I wrote this but I did so I hope you enjoy! I really like this pairing and I have no idea why, but oh well!

Ayano peeked around the corner of the school building and her eyes lit up when she saw the object of her obsession; Kokona Haruka. Kokona was older than Ayano, so the two shared little to no classes with each other which just made it harder for Ayano to even get close to her. So for now, the only thing she could do was safely watch her from afar. 

It wasn't long to Kokona was joined by her best friend Saki, and Ayano tightened her grip on the wall. She couldn't stand how close they both were, and couldn't help but wish that she were Saki. Maybe, just maybe, there was some way to get rid of Saki and take her place. 

Ayano watched the pair walk away, and when they were a safe enough distance away she came out from her not so subtle hiding spot and followed them, making sure to keep far enough away as to not look like a total stalker.

For once, Ayano actually had a plan for this kind of thing. She planned to dispose of that damn Saki, and then going and confess her undying love for Kokona. Yes, the plan was perfect. All she had to do was get Saki alone and, well, the rest would be improvised. Maybe a little stabbing here, bludgeoning there, or even a little splash of decapitation. Yeah, that'd be just fine.

Ayano was brought out of her thoughts when she noticed something that took her by slight surprise; Saki leaving Kokona and going in the complete opposite direction. More specifically, towards her.

"Hey, Aishi-chan." Saki greeted, in that goddamn voice positive voice that Ayano couldn't wait to crush. 

"Miyu-San." She tried her best to sound somewhat happy about the situation, but it clearly hasn't worked as Saki took a slight step back.

"I have something to ask of you, if you don't mind."

"I do mind, actually. I have somewhere to be." Ayano wasn't really in the mood for whatever the Hell Saki wanted. She just wanted this conversation to be over. Now.

"It's rather important..." 

Did this girl just not get the message? With a sigh, Ayano gestured for her to go on.

"W-Well," Saki began as she took yet another step back, "Kokona-chan um...told me to tell you to uh...s-stay away from her..."

Ayano's ears had pricked up at the mere moment of her beloved Kokona, but it's what followed after that interested her. It must be a lie, of course it was a lie. Why would her beloved say such a thing? This was clearly something made up by the demon in front of her, and it filled Ayano with rage.

"No...No she didn't. You're a liar, Miyu-San. She would never say such a thing...Especially about me."

"B-But she did...You scare her...You scare all of us...Just please, leave her alone..." Saki had kept backing up, and as she did, Ayano kept moving forward. Soon, Saki was pressed up against a wall. 

"I do not. You shouldn't lie, Miyu-San. Lying is bad. Liars should be punished..." Ayano put her left hand on the wall, blocking Saki in as she reached down with her free hand to her ankle. Luckily, she was always prepared to kill and had a hidden knife beneath her sock. Ayano took a quick glance around, and sure enough the corridor was empty. Good. She pulled out the knife and held it up to Saki's throat, causing the older girls eyes to widen slightly. Ayano's left hand went over Saki's mouth, "Scream and I'll cut it." 

Saki nodded slowly, tears beginning to roll down her cheeks as her breathing became heavy. Ayano pulled her away from the wall and pulled her forwards, grabbing the back of Saki's uniform as she did so. Saki felt the top of the knife press against a mouth and gave a slight whimper. 

"Shut up. Now, go forward. Slowly. Head in the direction of the bathroom. You and I need to have a little chat."

Saki reluctantly obliged and slowly walked forward, the knife seeming to be pressed deeper into her back. 

It took longer than Ayano would have liked for them to reach the bathroom but nevertheless they got there in the end. As soon as they were inside, Ayano pushed Saki down to the floor, causing the other girl to scramble to her feet as soon as she was released.

"Y-You see...This is why people a-are afraid of you...Y-You don't make any sense! Who the fuck i-in there right mind brings a knife to school?! E-Everyone knows you aren't right in the head! I know it, you know it, Kokona-Chan knows it, and heck even Yamada-kun knows it!" 

Ayano lent against the wall, flicking the light off as she did. "I don't think you're in any position to speak to me like that. After all, your life is in my hands. If you behave, I'll make this quick and painless. If you act how you are now well...I can't promise you won't suffer."

"Y-You're bluffing..."

"Oh? Am I now?" Ayano slowly walked towards Saki, gripping the knife tightly. "Let's test your little theory, shall we?"

"N-No! Get away from me, you creep!" Saki started to back up again, a bad move on her part. Ayano started to close in, an evil grin spreading across her lips. 

"You don't know how much pleasure your death is going to give me, Miyu-San~ With you gone, Kokona-Senpai will be all mine~"

And with that, Saki began to scream as loud as she could. The moment the scream left her mouth, Ayano had the knife up against her throat and Saki pinned against the wall. 

"What did I say would happen last time, hm~? Bad move, Miyu-San."

Saki didn't even have a chance to respond as Ayano slit her throat. Saki fell to her knees, hand going up to her throat as she tried, and tried to stop the bleeding. The blood wouldn't stop, and just kept spilling out. Ayano just watched, grinning the whole time. She brought the knife up to her lips and gave the edge a lick. 

"Mm~ I didn't think it would taste this good to have finally achieved this..." Ayano commented as she watched Saki struggled to save herself. She soon stopped struggling and fell face first onto the floor, right into the pool of blood she had created.

"Now, all that's left is to clean up..." Ayano glanced at the clock. 10:03am. Everyone would be in class, and this was the prefect chance to dispose of the evidence. Stuffing the knife back into its hold under her sock, Ayano bent down and threw Saki's body over her shoulder. She had been training for this moment for a few months now. First things first was disposing of the body, and then she could deal with her uniform and the stain in the bathroom. 

Ayano peaked out of the bathroom and took a quick look up and down the hall. It was empty as expected. She stepped out, and started to calmly walk towards the stairs. She knew she had to keep calm, otherwise everything would go wrong. 

Briskly, Ayano made her way down the first set of stairs, then the next, and then the final set which brought her right next to the side door leading out to the field. Pushing the doors open, she stepped out into the cool air. Once again, there was nobody there. This was perfect, almost too perfect. Ayano walked down the path as if nothing were wrong and turned the corner to the incinerator. She walked in like it was nothing and dropped the body in. She then threw in the knife with a sigh, as she had become fond of that knife. That was the hard part over, now all that was left was to get rid of her clothes and cleaning up the mess. 

Now that she didn't have the extra weight, Ayano ran over the shower rooms where she had a spare uniform. She quickly changed into in, and left before anyone had the chance to walk in on her. On her way back to the third floor bathroom, she dumped the dirty uniform into the incinerator and turned it on. She also grabbed a bucket and mop. 

Ayano power walked back up the stairs and was soon set in front of her next challenge; the blood stains. It was on the floor, on the wall, and had somehow gotten into the sink. God knows how that had happened. Ayano started on the floor first, which went quicker than expected. Then she cleaned up the wall and sink before dumping the dirty water down the sink and switching it on. Everything was soon squeaky clean and Ayano felt like she could finally breathe. She looked at the clock, and realised that everyone would soon be coming out of class soon. She knew straight away that Kokona would notice Saki's absence, but Ayano had a plan for that. She would simply buck up the courage to tell Kokona that Saki had gone home sick, and had told Ayano to look after her for the rest of the day.

Whistling, Ayano exited the classroom and walked down the hallway in the direction of Kokona's classroom. She would wait there until her class was over, and that's when she would initiate phase two of her three part plan; getting away with murder.

**Author's Note:**

> I'd like to apologise to all the Saki fans out there. She did not deserve that


End file.
